


Prequel

by Invictusimpala



Series: Heat Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Angst and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sam, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has never leaned too far over in his favor, and this is just one of those times when he doesn’t get what he wants. It starts off as a fever that lasts a week, and it doesn't end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

High school is easy, Sam thinks. He has tons of friends, he fits in easily with any group, actually, and his grades are skyrocketing.

But, he’s heard this is the hardest year of anyone’s life, just in general because the second you hit eighteen, your rank is revealed.

Sam hasn’t presented as anything as of yet, but that doesn’t mean anything. If he’s an Omega, they’ll only let him have this year, and only allow him to enter into community college. Ivy leagues are for Alphas and Betas, not Omegas, not the house cleaners, not the baby-bearers.

However, if he is an Alpha or Beta, his life is set. He’ll get a big paycheck every month from his guaranteed job, probably at the law firm he’s been chatting up, and he’ll get to marry Dean.

They’ve been in a secret relationship up until now because Alphas aren’t supposed to date underaged, unpresented people, and it'll be nice to finally be with him out in the open.

However, the world has never leaned too far over in his favor, and this is just one of those times when he doesn’t get what he wants.

It starts off as a fever that lasts a week, and much longer after that, but just a week at first.

It makes him sweat, and it makes his hole drip slick constantly, which is a weird feeling he absolutely _loathes_.

Dean tries to tend to him as best he can, being the Alpha that he is, his instincts demanding he take care of an Omega in need, but his work begins to get in the way, and there’s nothing else for Sam to do than ride a fake knot all day in hopes the heat fever breaks.

It doesn’t.

He’s hospitalized during the second week of it. He’s not drinking enough fluid, he finds out, so he’s put on an IV drip that makes his teeth grind. They clean him up every half-hour, and change his sheets periodically, but there’s nothing they can really do to help him besides keeping him comfortable -- which he isn’t.

Sam is sick of Dean sitting in the chair beside the bed, head held in his hands, looking like he’s on the brink of death itself.

“Heat suppressants,” Sam croaks one day, and that makes Dean’s head snap up.

“What?”

“Heat suppressants,” Sam repeats. “I looked them up. They’re safe to use, usually by Omegas who don’t want babies, but they can be used for this.”

“You know how expensive those are, Sammy?” Dean asks tiredly, and Sam’s shoulders slump.

“Oh, yeah, I mean . . . I knew that, but --”

“Look, if you really think it’ll help, I can work it out. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Dean wipes the sleepy look from his eyes and shakes his head. “Sorry. I’ll do anything to make you feel better, Sam, I promise.”

Dean kisses him on top of the head, which is a mistake, because Sam’s heart beat is audible now, and the machine starts beeping faster and faster, and then he’s in a full blown heat again.

A specialized nurse comes in to take care of a writhing Sam, and Dean leaves the room with a pained look on his face.

The next day Sam wakes to angry voices, Dean and another woman in the hallway outside of his room.

It’s a different room, and he wonders when he missed the change in scenery. His limbs ache, and his cock burns. He doesn’t remember ever feeling this horrible even when he had the fever, which is still there.

He leans over the side of the bed and throws up into the bin beside it. Dean and the woman, the doctor, rush to his side to help him get to the bathroom.

They clean him up when he’s done retching, done gagging, and then he’s being put back into bed. He can’t stop shivering, can’t stop the chatter of his teeth.

Dean crawls into bed with him, and Sam is instantly warm as he steals Dean’s heat. He starts to feel almost immediately better, which is a miracle in and of itself, but Dean still looks like he got hit by a bus, and Sam is still confused as to what is going on.

“What happened?” Sam rasps, and Dean’s brow furrows.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean where are we? Why did they bring me to a new room?”

Fear, Sam thinks, is something he rarely ever sees his brother express, and truthfully he never wants to see that wide-eyed, deer-in-the-headlights look on Dean ever again.

“Nurse!” Dean yells, and he presses the call button on the remote hanging on the side of the mattress repeatedly.

A male nurse rushes in, flips a switch to turn off the blinking lights in the room, and then he’s checking Sam over.

“He doesn’t remember what happened,” Dean whispers, and Sam squirms out of the nurse’s hold.

“What? What happened, why won’t you tell me?”

Sam suddenly feels small, vulnerable, young, and he lets himself shrink into the sheets, beneath the thick blanket the nurse lays on him to keep some of his body heat from escaping as Dean slips out of the bed and back into his chair.

Sam looks under the blanket at his body. His arms are thinner than he remembers them being, and so are his legs.

He feels sick again.

“Sammy, we put you on heat suppressants, but they made you really sick, obviously. You couldn’t stay awake, so they brought you here to flush them out of your system, and you only just woke up.” Dean pauses and wrings his hands. “You really don’t remember?”

Sam shakes his head.

“Mr. Winchester, I’m going to go grab the doctor again so she can explain to you what’s going on. You should be discharged tomorrow if not the next day.”

The nurse leaves, and that leaves Dean and him alone.

“Dean, what’s going on?” Sam asks quietly. He’s scared. He doesn’t like needles, he doesn’t like hospitals, and he _hates_ feeling this sick.

“Sam, you got something called chronic heat. I don’t know the big fancy name for it, I wasn’t really listening, but . . . you should just listen to the doctor, okay?” Dean grabs his hand and rubs his thumb back and forth comfortingly. “Don’t be scared, I’m right here, and I won’t leave you, promise.”

“How long was I out?”

“A week.”

The doctor comes back in the room, and Sam takes a deep breath so the tears pricking at his eyes don’t spill over.

“Hello, I’m doctor Jones, and you must be . . .” She flips a page on her clipboard. “Sam Winchester?”

“Yeah,” he says quietly, and Dean squeezes his hand tighter.

“So, all I’m here to do is explain what’s going on and how to take care of it, I’m not going to draw blood or do anything else.” Sam exhales and relaxes some. “I’m going to ask you some questions, please answer honestly or to the best of your abilities. Do you have a mate?”

Sam looks down at Dean and his own hands joined between them, and he shakes his head.

“No, I don’t.”

“You should consider mating with someone. I know it may seem far fetched right now, but there is the pick of the litter of Alphas that we have saved in our --”

“I’m not allowing you to pimp my little brother out, okay, lady? He’s my mate, end of story.” Dean’s nostrils are flaring, and Sam squirms as slick rushes to wet the sheets yet again.

Sam stares at Dean for a long time, and so does the doctor.

“Alright, moving on. Do you have any allergies to medication besides heat suppressants?”

Sam shakes his head, unable to form words. She marks it down on the paper.

“I think that’s all for right now. So, taking care of chronic heat. You’ll need to get a fake knot, which we have --”

“I have one.” Sam blushes when Dean turns to look at him, and he averts his gaze, keeps his eyes locked on his fingers as they dance over Dean’s warm skin.

“Good. You’ll also need to keep up with the fluid intake, twice what you normally consume. It’s not dangerous, maybe for someone outside heat, but not for you, okay? And then . . . slick, uh, you’re going to produce a lot of it, and I suggest wearing pads, maybe?”

“No way in hell,” Sam bites out, his flush growing redder.

“Okay, then, dia --”

“No.”

“You’re going to be producing mass amounts of --”

“Look, doctor . . .?”

“Jones.”

“Doctor Jones, I’ll figure it out on my own terms, alright? With my . . . mate.”

“Alright. For the fever you can take Advil, Tylenol, ibuprofen, whatever works for you, and it will cut it back some. If you want to continue your studies I know of a great online program you can take so you won’t have to deal with sitting in a class for two hours at a time. Also, you’re going to be very sensitive to touch for a long time. I dealt with another case similar to yours where an Omega had chronic heat and he orgasmed quite a bit just from the brush of a blanket, so be prepared for that. If you mate, it will be better.”

“Thanks,” he bites out, and she leaves.

“Sam, I --”

“You’d mate with me?” It's barely above a whisper. Dean looks at him for a long time before inhaling deeply. He nods his head.

“Yeah, Sam, I would do anything for you. I thought we planned to mate anyway, and --”

“I want to see another doctor, see if they can do anything.”

“Sam, you know it’s chronic, they can’t do anything.”

“Chronic means lasting a long time, I know someone somewhere will be able to --”

“Sam, I’m telling you they can’t. They can’t cure it, the only thing they can do is help the fever to go down, and she told you how to do that.”

“Dean, please,” Sam begs, and Dean sighs.

“Okay, Sammy.”

“Thank you. And . . . were you serious about mating me? I don’t want you to do it because you have to, Dean, I don’t want to take your life away from you. You should find a better Omega to mate and have kids with.”

“Sam,” Dean says, and leans forward so their foreheads are pressed together. “You are my life, and I’m not doing it because I have to. I’ve always loved you, and I’ll always love you.”

“I want to mate with you tonight, please.”

“Yeah, fuck, yeah. I think you’ll feel better after,” Dean says, and Sam nods. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“You’re doing this because you want me and not because of the heat, right?”

“Of course, why the hell else would I?”

“I don’t know, don’t get defensive.”

“I’m not defensive --”

“Yeah, you kind of are.”

“Oh, you know what --”

“Gentlemen,” a voice interrupts, and Sam looks at the doorway where the nurse is standing. “It’s time for Sam to be discharged. We have a box you can go home with full of things you’re going to need for the heat.”

“Thank you,” Dean says, and he helps Sam into his clothes. His limbs ache and he’s still dripping slick, and he almost jumps Dean when he’s cleaning him up. “You smell so good, Sammy,” Dean growls, and Sam shivers.

His knees buckle, and Dean puts him in the wheelchair brought to them by a few doctors that escort them out, shoving hungry Alphas out of the way when they inevitably hit rut around Sam. The doctors are all Betas, and for that Sam is most thankful. Dean stays professional, thank God.

Dean lays down a few towels in the front seat of the impala that they sit Sam on carefully. The doc was right about coming untouched all the time.

Dean climbs into the driver’s side, lays a hand on Sam’s thigh, and he comes in his pants with a gasp. Dean looks shocked, but he rubs his palm over the length of Sam’s pulsing cock to help him through it anyway, and Sam thrusts up into the heat of his palm. 

“Alpha,” he rasps, and Dean leans over to pull his cock out through the slit in his briefs so he can stroke Sam properly. “Oh, _Alpha_ ,” Sam breathes.

“Sam, we need to get home now, I don’t like how high your temperature has gotten. Why don’t you look through that box, okay?” Dean pets down his face, and he nods, swallowing hard. He grabs the large box from the back and rips it open, begins to pull things from it.

There are three fake knots of varying sizes that he puts back, but there are also a few blankets, one to heat, one to cool, and a normal soft feeling one Sam puts around his shoulders.

There’s a pack of Omega pads that he also leaves untouched, but there’s a bottle of pills to take the edge off that he downs.

When they get back to the apartment it’s almost midnight.

Dean has to help him up the stairs he’s limping so badly, but they make it finally, blissfully back home. He settles into bed with a groan, and Dean comes in after bringing in his things from the hospital.

“I put a mattress cover on the bed so you don’t have to worry about slick, I’ll clean it up every once in a while when you need me to. Is there anything else you need?”

“Mate, please.” Dean sighs.

“Sammy, I don’t think you’re ready, maybe in a week, but you’re too sick right now.”

“Please, Dean, I can’t take the fever,” Sam begs. He really can’t. It’s itching under his skin and making it feel like there’s something crawling all over him. He knows what will help.

Not any sort of medication.

Not any fake thing will do.

He needs Dean’s knot.

“Sammy, I don’t think this is the best --”

“If you don’t want to mate me just tell me, but I’m ready, Dean. I need you, please.”

“Okay, Sammy. Yeah, fuck, okay.” Dean strips down and helps Sam carefully pull his jeans down and off his legs. “Gonna feed you pie ‘till you get your belly back.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sam replies, and Dean grins as he kisses down Sam’s now bare abdomen. He pulls the rest of his layers off until they’re both laying over top each other naked.

Sam’s seen Dean naked before this moment, they’ve exchanged hand jobs and blow jobs in the past, but it's never been like this.

This is intimate and sort of frightening. Sam’s stomach turns in a good way, and he moans as Dean sucks his cock down his throat.

He’s got a small Omega cock, but Sam’s not concerned about his size or lack thereof when he fits perfectly in Dean’s mouth, just small enough that he can almost suck Sam’s balls into his mouth as well.

This feels so much better than when the doctor was lazily trying to get him to reach orgasm, but that guy wasn’t even remotely interested like Dean is. He’s so invested in getting Sam to come he almost looks hungry for it.

“Gonna come in my mouth, Omega?” Dean asks when he comes up for air, and Sam nods his head. It won’t take him long. If he can come with the brush of a hand against his thigh he most definitely can orgasm with Dean blowing him so perfectly. “I’m gonna mate you after this, knot you like a good bitch and then I’ll bite you and claim you as mine. All the Alphas will know you’re my Omega, my bitch.”

Sam comes all over Dean’s face with a high pitched whine, his Alpha can’t even get his lips around the head of Sam’s cock in time to catch it, but he looks beautiful like this, almost like he’s submissive.

Sam revels in the look before his tongue is on Dean’s cheek, lapping at the come there, his own bitter-sweet release.

“Gonna open you up real slow with my tongue now, Sammy, my Omega, make you writhe and squirm, ride my mouth. I’m gonna make you come with my face in your ass and then I’m goin’ to knot you real good. I’ve gotta big Alpha knot you’re gonna love, Sammy, gonna -- aw, fuck -- love it.”

Sam whimpers and rides Dean’s hand as he opens him with two of his long fingers. When Dean gets his face down there it’s unreal how good it feels.

He’s used to feeling fake, plastic flesh posing as the real thing, a knot that’s not big enough to trigger mating pheromones, but enough to quell the heat. Right now, however, with his living, breathing lover under him pleasuring him in the best way possible Sam feels like he’s floating.

He fists his hands in the sheets to ground himself and rocks back on Dean’s mouth just like his Alpha told him to do.

Dean moans against his hole that’s dripping slick to drench his face, and it’d be a turn off with anyone else, but for some reason with Dean, Sam doesn’t mind the slick, and he doesn’t mind how loud he’s being even though he’s usually quiet.

Thoughts of what their neighbors will think don’t even cross his mind as he comes all over the soaked sheets.

“Alpha, Alpha, Dean, knot me, knot me now,” Sam demands, although it falls sort of flat. He’s breathless and strung out, and he tries to make it sound commanding, but he’s still tilting his head to side submissively, and his legs are spread, knees and elbows barely holding his weight up as Dean sucks on his balls and thumbs at his perineum, every once and awhile diving down to suckle on his now half-hard cock. “Please, Alpha,” it comes out squeaky, like Sam’s fifteen year old voice is back in his eighteen year old body.

Dean growls and begins to slowly work his cock into Sam.

He’s _huge_ , and absolutely right about his large Alpha cock. Although Sam is taller than his brother, he still feels like Dean towers over him when he wraps his arms around his torso and begins to pound into him.

He can feel the swell of Dean’s knot already, and he tenses as it begins to push inside of him.

“Feel that, Omega? You got me already about to knot you, you smell so good. Keep goin’, I love the feel of your tight, wet hole, come on, ride me, baby.”

Sam rocks back as best he can, but he’s shaking and so hot all over, too hot in his opinion, and Dean swears under his breath, starts to slow down.

“No,” Sam pants. “Don’t stop, whatever you do, _don’t stop_ ,” he groans, so Dean keeps going until his knot pops, and he comes with a howl, bites down against Sam’s skin to break it and mark him, sucks bruises until his neck aches in a pain-pleasure sort of way.

He grinds back on Dean, but then his body gives out as the fever sets in again, worse than before.

“Dammit,” Dean swears, and moves them so they're both on their sides. The box of hospital things is within reach, and Dean grabs something from Sam’s box he can’t see until ice packs are being pressed to his skin.

He moans and bears down on Dean.

“Where did you get those?” He slurs, and Dean sweeps Sam’s sweaty hair to the side so he can kiss Sam’s throat and put an ice pack there.

“When you break them they freeze, there’s a bunch of them at the bottom of the box.”

“Mm, thank you.”

“Anything for you, my Omega.”

"Will you call around to see if they're any doctors around to help this?"

"In the morning."

There's a brief, awkward silence Sam breaks.

“We’re mated now, huh?”

“Yup, that means we can do this,” Dean thrusts his hips up and Sam moans, “anytime you want.”

“Good,” Sam grunts. “I have a feeling I’m going to need a lot more knottings.”

“I’m ready to dish them out,” Dean replies with a happy smile, and he kisses Sam deeply. His fever goes down a lot faster when he’s laying still, and with the ice packs staying cool for so long. “Love you,” Dean mumbles against his skin, and Sam hums happily as his heat begins to fade some.

“Love you, too, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
